It has been previously appreciated that small toner particle size can provide an improvement in image quality (IQ) as well as reduced toner mass area (TMA) that can enable reduced differential gloss and lower run cost opportunity. However, small toner particles can be problematic, such as reduced developability, poor transfer efficiency and cleaning failures. Accordingly, there is interest in obtaining an image quality exemplified by the small toner particle, but using bigger particles in order to maintain improved machine performance latitude.